The present invention relates to a controller and a control method for an internal combustion engine that is provided with a plurality of detected units provided in a rotation member which rotates integrally with a crankshaft at a plurality of preliminarily set crankshaft angles, and a specific crank angle sensor which is fixed to a nonrotation member and detects the detected unit.
The technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-275618 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-87724 is already known, concerning the above controller. In the technology of JP-A-2009-275618, it is configured to calculate a crank angle speed and a crank angle acceleration based on an output signal of a crank angle sensor, calculate a gas pressure torque which generated by combustion based on the crank angle speed and the crank angle acceleration, and calculate a work by the gas pressure torque.
In the technology of JP-A-2013-87724, it is configured to detect the momentary rotational speed of the crankshaft based on the output signal of the crank angle sensor, calculate a measurement parameter based on the momentary rotational speed, obtain an ideal parameter corresponding to an average speed of the momentary rotational speed from a memory means, and learn an error of the measurement parameter to the ideal parameter.